Floors and similar walkway surfaces can be difficult to clean, particular when one has difficulty kneeling down on the floor to scrub and clean the floor.
To make it easier to clean the floor without kneeling, a number of floor scrubbing devices have been developed that strap onto or receive one's foot. Such floor scrubbing devices have an outer surface forming a mop or made of an abrasive member that contacts the floor and scrubs the floor.
Although such foot-adhering devices enable the floor to be scrubbed and cleaned without kneeling, they do have disadvantages.
Straps can be difficult to put on or remove from the foot, and have to be adjusted for the size of foot. Often the user must kneel in order to adjust the straps—thus defeating the “no kneeling” advantage supposedly offered by such devices.
Foot-adhering devices that utilize a slipper or other foot-receiving enclosure that extends around the entire foot can be difficult to put on or take off, and will accept only a limited range of foot sizes. Slipper-type floor scrubbers are also relatively expensive and are almost equivalent to a shoe when it comes to required storage space.
Thus there is a need for an improved scrubbing device that enables a user to scrub the floor without kneeling, does not have straps and is easy to put on and take off, takes up only a small amount of storage space, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.